pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
PvXwiki talk:Requests for adminship/I Am Jebus
unreal you don't post under support its automatically assumed. Drahgal Meir 23:22, 16 February 2009 (EST) :Looks like everyone just hates you. Devon 23:37, 16 February 2009 (EST) ::How so? Drahgal Meir 23:37, 16 February 2009 (EST) :::Talking to unreal lol, everyone thinks you are entirely moderate. Its different. : idk what u meant by that, idk i liek jebus he shuld b a sysop :> *Un*ɖɩđđɭɘş 20px touch my red link! 23:40, 16 February 2009 (EST) ::thought I remember seeing some where on the policy page that says the person who proposed it doesn't vote, its assumed that they support. But I can't find it :/ Drahgal Meir 23:43, 16 February 2009 (EST) :::oh yeah the very last part under instructions: Note: The nomination itself counts as a "support" vote. The nominator does not vote on the RfA. Drahgal Meir 23:46, 16 February 2009 (EST) i kinda saw this was coming but anyone want to give a real valid reason instead of flaming me? >.< 16:11, 17 February 2009 (EST) :i did, bc I <3 jebus -- 16:12, 17 February 2009 :Of Oppose votes? Check 90% of user talks for random Portal related or Rick Ashley songs. --Guild of Deals talk 16:13, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::It's Astley, smart one. know your rick rolls -- 16:14, 17 February 2009 :::lol everyone owns GoD. 16:15, 17 February 2009 We're no strangers to love... Ricky vantof 16:16, 17 February 2009 (EST) :You know the rules, no stop trolling. [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 16:18, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::A full commitment's what I'm thinking of. Ricky vantof 16:20, 17 February 2009 (EST) :::You wouldn't get this from any other guy. crazy cow 16:27, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::::I just want to tell you how I'm feeling or something Ricky vantof 16:32, 17 February 2009 (EST) :::::Gotta make you understand crazy cow 16:33, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::::::NEVER GONNA GIVE YOU UP Ricky vantof 16:35, 17 February 2009 (EST) :::::::NEVER GONNA LET YOU DOWN crazy cow 16:37, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::NEVER GONNA RUN AROUND AND Ricky vantof 16:38, 17 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::DESERT YOU crazy cow 16:39, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::::NEVER GONNA MAKE YOU CRY Ricky vantof 16:40, 17 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::::NEVER GONNA SAAAY GOODBYE crazy cow 16:40, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::::::NEVER GONNA TELL A LIE Ricky vantof 16:41, 17 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::::::AND HURT YOU crazy cow 16:42, 17 February 2009 (EST) lol Rawrawr Dinosaur 16:26, 17 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::::::Go have butt secks somewhere else your clogging my recent changes =( [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 16:43, 17 February 2009 (EST) ViY's point of needlessly clogging RC aside, remember this is an RfA page, try to take it somewhat seriously =s. ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 16:45, 17 February 2009 (EST) :I saw this coming. Now that Jebus has declined, I'll make my vote real. crazy cow 16:47, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::what did wiz and frv do to win their RfA, no offense meant? 16:49, 17 February 2009 (EST) :::Uhm...that was before you were born... Ricky vantof 16:52, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::: Wiz and Frv ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 16:54, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::: I don't know, but how does that influence my vote? crazy cow 16:54, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::::Lets get some quotes in here. From wiz's: "This dude is good. He floods Recent Changes with delete tags on abandoned builds." "Lots of Wizardboy's contribs are garbage-man edits(the main job of an admin, imo)" And ressmonkey's oppose vote: "Also, he only has about 30 more contribs than I do (and I would never consider being an admin). If he can get to about 1500 contribs, then I'll change my vote, but for now he has less than 1000, which I dont see qualifying as admin material" ::::From frv's: "Yeah, he'd be an excellent admin. He knows the game, is a kind fellow, and very active. I don't see why not." "Rather helpful and contribuous in good ways to the wiki." "It's my belief that the policy and administrative work on this wiki needs to be stepped up. Proposals are going nowhere, objectives are not being met, tasklists are being abandoned; the Community Portal and the Improvement Drive are largely ignored. When you look at our admin team, nearly half are inactive. It is no wonder that so little is getting done!" "I've been lurking on here pvxwiki, and I've only seen frvwfr2 do good things. Just now even, I started a build with no idea what I was doing. He immediately took the initiative to help out." "I haven't a bad word to say about him. Good knowledge, genial, helpful." :::/walloftext. The point is, is there any reason for me not to be admin? Im active, have WAY TOO MUCH free time, contribute a lot, and ill try to keep trolling to a bare minimum if i get promoted. 16:56, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::::GUESS WHAT, ACCORDING TO THAT LOGIC I SHOULD BE AN ADMIN AS WELL. Brandnew. 16:57, 17 February 2009 (EST) :::: The argument, "Why not?" isn't valid imo. :S crazy cow 16:58, 17 February 2009 (EST) :::::Tbh brandnew i have more free time than you and im more active. 16:58, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::::::And you are also three times as gay. If I really wanted I could get like 500 contributions a day, but why the fuck would I when 5-20 gets a point through just as good? Brandnew. 17:00, 17 February 2009 (EST) Wow, yeah, let's use two year old shit, from when PvX was a few months old, as an argument, good one! Where do I support? Ricky vantof 17:09, 17 February 2009 (EST) "giving great insight on builds" lolwut 16:36, 17 February 2009 (EST) Zz I have yet to see any sort of constructive edit (seriously, not a single one) by you except the occasional janitorial work, which anyone can do and doesn't need admin status to be able to do this. Why the fuck are you even trying? Rawrawr Dinosaur 17:11, 17 February 2009 (EST) :some noobr rfa'd him D: Ricky vantof 17:13, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::It's incredibly obvious to me that you only did the janitorial work so you could become an admin, thats not how it works pal. Those who want power rarely deserve it.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 17:17, 17 February 2009 (EST) :::^ (→17:19, 17 February 2009 - ) ::::Obama wanted power and he deserved it cause he's black, what's your point?--Relyk 17:20, 17 February 2009 (EST) :::::That is one of the most retarded and dumb statements i've ever heard. Rawrawr Dinosaur 17:21, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::::::^ (→17:22, 17 February 2009 - ) It's kind of fucking confusing to have an I Am Jebus and a Karate Jesus on the same wiki =\--Golden19pxStar 17:24, 17 February 2009 (EST) :I could change my name, but my shit is dope :D Actually, I just pulled my username from a Frisky Dingo episode, so I don't mind changing to a different account. (→17:27, 17 February 2009 - ) ::Either that, or Goldenstar could learn to read. ^_^ Brandnew. 17:29, 17 February 2009 (EST) :::Or not be color blind (considering that my sigs are always more awesome than Jebus's). (→17:30, 17 February 2009 - ) ::::That's actually a fact. KJ can shop, Jebus cannot ;o --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 17:48, 17 February 2009 (EST) :::::Agreed. I have mad Paint skills tho. 19:03, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::::::My auron pic is mad paint skillz. --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 19:07, 17 February 2009 (EST) :::::::Never confused the two tbh. 19:09, 17 February 2009 (EST)